The Saw VS my worst Nightmare
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED)Now That Tommy and Stella are officially together, they are enjoying life as a family with their daughters. But when Stella gets a letter in the mail from an old relative in Springwood, another night mare of her's may just put her family in danger. SEQUEL to The Saw saved me.
1. 1

Years have passed since Stella O'Riley and Her two Daughters were taken on by the Hewitt Family.

Stella and her new boyfriend Thomas Hewitt are now the proud parents of two five year old little girls.

Who were now currently asleep in their little bedroom upstairs.

That is of course, until the sound of their new Daddy's Chainsaw coming from outside woke up the oldest one.

Little Shelby O'Riley, who had long wavey black hair, a permanent smile, and was wearing black Shorts and a white T-shirt that Said I Love Texas. Jumped onto her younger sisters bed to look out the window with her.

"Daddy's cutting down trees again" said Little Daniella, AKA Danni in her usual calm voice.

Danni was a little bit shorter than her sister, With short brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. And she was Currently wearing white pajamas with Pinkie Pie from my little pony on them.

"Wanna go watch TV?" Shelby asked, trying to block out the sound of their Dad's chainsaw.

"Sure, Maybe Mommy cam make breakfast for us too" said Danni as she walked hand in hand with her sister downstairs.

Both completely unaware thay their new father wasn't cutting down trees at all...


	2. 2

When the girls got downstairs they were suprised to find their grandma in the kitchen instead of their mom.

"Good morning Grandma" said both of the girls in a sweet voice.

"Good morning my two beautiful grandbabies." Said LudaMae as she gave them a big hug and a kiss.

"Grandma where's mommy? She's usually the one who makes us breakfast" said Shelby.

"She's outside with your Daddy honey. Giving him a hand with the fire wood. Now the two of you go watch some TV and ill get you when breakfast is ready."

"Yes ma'am" said both girls before going to the living room.

_**(Meanwhile Outside)**_Hey watch where you're aiming that thing babe, you're getting blood on me" said Stella as she watched Tommy cut up another dead body.

Tommy gave her an apologetic look and turned his saw off.

"Asshole thought he could come on our property and take our wood. Guess he didn't realize we have our own security guard" said Stella with a wink.

Tommy smirked behind his mask and picked up the dead body of the trespasser. Throwing it over his shoulder, Tommy through the body down in the basement after stella had opened the cellar .

"That'll teach him" she said in a serious voice.

"G-g-Good J-job S-stella" said Tommy wrapping an arm around her.

"You too you big hunk. Come-on lets go inside and wash this off. We cant afford to let the girls see us like this."

Tommy nodded and fallowed her to the back door.

But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry. Worry about what Shelby and Danni would think if they ever found out he was a killer...Or the fact that he wasn't their real Father.

Little did he know was that Stella was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. 3

After washing off the blood and Changing into clean clothes. Stella and Tommy walked into the living room.

"Mommy!!" said Shelby running into her lap.

"Daddy" said Danni as she jumped into Tommy's arms and kissed his masked cheek.

"Morning babies" said Stella before giving eacho if her little girls a kiss on the for head.

The four of them sat on the couch and watched TV together, until Luda Mae called them into the dining room.

The whole family sat around the table and ate big stacks of panckes.

But in the middle of all that eating, Hoytt came through the door.

"Hi Uncle Hoytt" said the girls with small waves.

"Morning ladies, Stella looks like you got something in the mail" Hoytt said before handing the envelope to her.

Stella looked at it confused, but opened it carefully.

"Dear Ms. Stella O'Riley.

This letter is to inform you that your Uncle Fredrick Krugers Will has been found. And it has come to our attention that he has left you his former residence.It is up to you what you would like to do with the house.

The Adress is 1428 Elm Street Springwood Ohio."

"I didn't know you had an uncle sweetheart" said Luda Mae.

"I.. I didn't really know him. He was someone in our family that my parents didn't like to talk about."

"Are you gonna check out the house?" Hoytt asked.

"Im not sure, I mean Ohio is far away from here. I guess it's something ill have to think about."

With that said, Stella picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen to be alone.

"Daddy is mommy okay?" Shelby asked.

Tommy just nodded, but he wasn't sure himself.


	4. 4

Stella could hear the girls playing outside, as she stood in the kitchen washing dishes.

Just hearing the sound of their laughter, made her smile. But in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about the letter.

She wasn't sure but for some odd reason, she had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind.

She blushed and held onto them tight.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm", said Tommy holding her closer and kissing her cheek.

"If..If I do decide to go through with it.. Will you go with me?"

Tommy turned her around and looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Where are you and Daddy going mommy?" asked Danni as she came inside.

Reaching down, Stella picked up her daughter and held her.

"Me and Daddy are gonna go to Ohio, do you and your sister want to come?"

Danni's face lit up once she heard that.

"Yeah!! Is Ohio fun?" Danni asked.

"Well..im sure there will be fun things to do. Go tell Shelby about it okay?"

Danni nodded and ran back outside.

"S-she s-sounds e-e-xcited" said Tommy.

"I guess we can think of this as a Family mini vacation. Hopefully everything goes good."

Tommy nodded, but just as him and Stella were about to talk again. They heard the girls screaming!!

Quickly they both ran outside to see what was wrong...


	5. 5

Both Thomas and Stella's hearts were pounding like crazy. But once they saw why their daughters were screaming, they both sighed in relief.

Danni was running away from a familiar hockey masked friend of theirs. And Shelby was being tickled to death by another white masked Boogeyman.

"Look Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Michael and Jason came to play" said Shelby through giggles.

Tommy nodded, and Stella slumped onto the wooden bench nearby.

Everyone looked over at her with concerned looks.

"Hey O'Riley what's the matter?" Michael asked as he sat next to her.

Stella explained the whole letter situation to her friends.

"Well if you want Stella, we'd be happy to accompany all of you on your journey to Ohio. If anything we're to happen at least we'd all have each other to keep each other safe."

"..Really? You dont have too, I know this is isn't exactly a fun family vacation."

"Who cares? We want to help you, we're practically family." Said Jason proudly.

Both Tommy and Stella exchanged glances and knew that their friends were right.

"Alright...lets go" said Stella happily.

**_(Later)_**

After countless hours of packing everything they needed. And fixing a beat up old abandoned van.

The whole crew was ready to travel.

"You guys ready to spend 15 hours in this van" said Jason in a teasing voice.

"Ha Ha, remember we're doing this for Stella. So no complaining" warned Michael.

Tommy nodded and looked over at Stella and the girls who were saying goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Be good girls for your mama you hear me?" said Luda Mae.

"Yes Grandma, we'll be good" said both girls.

"And you take good care of my grand babies and my boy."

Stella nodded and hugged the woman she considered to be her mother.

"Don't let any of them Ohio assholes mess with ya. If yall need anything im just a phone call away" said Hoytt.

Everyone laughed at the hard ass old man and waved goodbye as the van took off.

Awaiting the journey that lied ahead.


	6. 6

In the Van, Michael was driving, Stella was sitting in the front seat to give directions. Tommy was sitting with the girls in the back, and Jason was in the very back double checking the supplies.

After about a good 5 hours of driving, the crew decided that they would crash at a motel for the night.

"There's gotta be one nearby, I don't want the girls sleeping in the van all night" said Stella.

"How about that one, The Overlook Motel" said Jason pointing out a wooden building that looked like an old ski lodge.

"Kinda big, aint it?" said Michael pulling into the parking lot.

"It'll have to do, tommrow we can get back on the road." Said Stella before sje got out of the van and helped Michael Unload the van.

Tommy slowly opened the door and gently took Danni into his arms.

"Are we there yet Daddy?" Danni asked with a yawn.

"N-Not yet Ba-Baby" said Tommy laying her head in his shoulder.

Jason did the same for Shelby and walked with the rest of the group inside.

When they got to the front desk, they were greeted by a tall pale man. With short black wavey hair. Dressed in a red checkerd shirt, covered by a brown jacket and jeans.**_(Suprise to all my shinging lovers!!)_**

"Welcome everyone to The Overlook Motel. I am your caretaker Jack Torrance." Said the man with a somewhat creepy smile.

"Uh Hi Mr. Torrance, My name is Stella O'Riley. We'd like two rooms for the night please, both with two beds." Said Stella trying to sound nice. And hoping that Jack wouldn't question why 3 masked men were staying here tonight.

"Certainly Ms. O'Riley" Said Jack before putting the information into the computer.

But as he did he looked over at the boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda early for Halloween don't ya think boys?"

Stella looked over at everyone, worried that they would be offended.

"Never to early for Halloween where im from buddy." Said Michael proudly.

"When were together as a group everyday is Halloween" said Jason.

Jack just nodded and then noticed the two little sleeping girls.

"Oh how adorable, Are they yours Ms. O'Riley?" he asked.

"Yes sir, This is Shelby and this is Danni."

Once Jack heard the name Danni, stella could've sworn she saw his eyes go black with rage.

"It's umm short for Daniella."

"Oh you don't say, I have a son named Danni, not sure where he is at the moment... Anyhow, here are your keys. Enjoy your stay."

The group thanked him and made their way to their rooms.


	7. 7

Walking down the weird Orange and Red hexagon patterned carpet.Stella finally found their rooms.

"So me and Tommy are gonna take this one with the girls and you two take the other."

"You sure you dont want us to take the girls so you and Tommy can have some alone time?" Asked Jason in a teasing voice.

Tommy could feel himself blushing behind his mask. He wished Stella and him could be more intimate, but he didn't want to force her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

Michael caught on to his friends teasing ans continued it.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you guys have time to do it at home. And we are after all at a motel."

Stella sighed and took Shelby from Jason's arms.

"Thanks but I think we're good, Goodnight you guys."

With that said, Stella walked inside with Tommy and shut the door behind them.

Both Michael and Jason high fived each other and before going into their own room.

Putting Shelby and Danni in their own bed and tucking them in. Stella and slummed down onto their own bed and groaned.

"I know the guys were just playing around with us...but...Do you ever...think about doing more than kissing?" Stella asked.

Tommy rubbed the back if his neck and slowly nodded his head.

Stella blushed, and leaned hee head on his shoulder.

"Im not going to lie...I have too."

Hearing that made Tommy's heart pound in his chest. Carefully he put his arm around her to hold her closer.

"When we get back home, we'll start showing each other how much we really love eachother."

Tommy nodded and shut the light off, Letting all of them get the sleep they needed.

**_(Later around 12pm)_**

Daniella let out a yawn as he tired eyes opend.

She didn't want to wake up, but she couldn't go back to sleep. So she decided to go take a look around the hotel by herself.Not wanting to wake up her parents or her sister. Daniella quietly got out of bed and made her way out the door.

Walking past her uncles room, she giggled when she heard them snoring.

Walking further down the hall, Daniella could hear something else...it sounded like.. something behind her.. something coming up really fast.

Turning around she saw that it was a little boy on a tricycle. Not much older than her, with a bob cut hair cut. Dressed in a red jacket, jeans and little red sneakers.

For a good second the two of them just stared at each other, that is until the little boy spoke up.

"Hi" he said calmly.

Daniella smiled and said "Hi, what's your name?"

"Danni" he said.

"Oh wow, my names Daniella but my family calls me Danni too."

Both of them giggled at that statement.

"Are you staying here at the Motel too?" Daniella asked.

Danni shook his head, "My Dad runs the motel...but he scares me..this whole place scares me."

Daniella looked at him confused, "Why dose it scare you Danni?"

Danni didn't answer but rasied his finger to point behind them.

Daniella looked at what he was pointing at, and saw two little girls at the end of the hall.

They seemed to be twins, both had short brown hair, a blank expression on their face, and both were dressed in the same outfit. A blue dress that looked like something a doll would wear. White lacey socks, and black dress shoes. Both little girls were holding hands and staring at them.

"Hello Danni, Hello Daniella... Come and play with us." Said the little girls.

Not understanding Danny's fear, Daniella started walking towards the twins.

"Don't go with them!" he warned.

"They just want to play" said Daniella with a shrug.

Walking closer to them, Danni took one of the twins hands and walked with them further and further down the hall. With Danny not that far behind them in his tricycle.

When the girls reached the very end, Daniella noticed that they stopped outside a door that read...**"Boiler Room."**


	8. 8

When the door opened, Daniella began to get scared.

"Umm..I don't think were supposed to do down there. I don't want to get in trouble with my Mommy and Daddy."

Both of the little girls in thr blue dresses shook their head and walked her down a long flight of metal stairs.

The boiler room was verr warm, and was lit by a really dim red light.

As Danni looked around, she noticed their were other little girls down there. Most of them were blonde and dressed in white dresses. And some of them were jumping rope and singing a really creepy song.

It began to get to much for her, and she broke free from the twins grasp.

"I have to go, bye!" said Danni as she tried to run away. But as she did she bumped into someone and fell down.

When she looked up her eyes widened in fear.

There standing before her, was a man dressed in black pants, a red and green sweater, and a dark brown hat. His skin was burned and looked very painful, and on his right hand was a glove with razor fingers!

From behind her Danni could hear the twins say "Hi Freddy."

The man smiled at them and held a hand out twards Danni.

Instead of taking it though, Danni crawled passsd him and ran twards the stairs.

From behind her she could hear Freddy laughing evily.

She chose to ignore him and run as fast as she could up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she found Danny waiting for her.

He grabbed her hand, and ran away with her away from the boiler room.

They ran all the way down the hall, until they ran right smack into Jack Torrance himself.

He looked down at the children with a Stern look on his face.

"And just what are you two doing up at this hour of the night?"

"S-Sorry Dad, she got lost and I was trying to help her find her room" said Danny.

Daniella was worried that Mr. Torrance wouldn't believe his son. But sighed in relief when he gave them his creepy smile.

"Well that's nice of you son, her room is right down there. Now say goodnight to your friend Danny she needs to get to bed."

Danny did as he was asked and walked away with his dad down the hall.

As they walked, he looked back at her.

Danni waved and whispered a small "Thank you" before going back to bed.

**_(The Next Morning)_**

"Thank you for staying at the Overlook Motel, have a safe trip" said Jack to thw group as they walked twards the entrance.

"Thank you Mr. Torrance" said Stella.

Daniella walked behind the group so she could say her goodbyes to Danny.

Giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, Danny whispered in her ear.

"Becareful okay."

Danni nodded and ran to catch up with the group. Thankful that Jack didn't tell her parents about last night. And she chose not to tell anyone about what she saw last night at all. Truth be told, she was to scared to even mention it. She hoped that soon this vacation would be over and that she would be back in texas with her family.


	9. 9

Now back in the Van,Danni sat in the baco with Michael eating some candy.

And Shelby was sitting with Jason in the middle.

Stella sighed and leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. She really wished that this trip was over already. Tommy sensed her distraught, and kissed her ontop if her forehead to make her feel better.

To brake the silence Jason spoke up, "So this is your first time away from Texas right? Do you guys ever want to go anywhere else?" He asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to visit The Big Apple" said Stella.

Shelby gave her a confused look, "Why would you wanna see a big apple mommy?" she asked.

All the adults chuckled at the silly little girls cute question.

"The Big Apple, is another name for New York silly girl" said Jason.

"Oooh, have you ever been there?" Shelby asked.

"Once, I remember when I went there I was walking down the street to meet up with some people that I knew. As I walked some teenage punks were playing this really annoying music on a boom box. So I kicked it out of the way, but when I did one of them called out "You are dead slime bag."

"Did you fight them uncle Jason?" Danni asked.

"Nope, all I had to do was lift up my mask and show them my face.And they ran away like scared little kids on Halloween."

"Watch it Vorhees" said Michael.

"C-hill O-Out you guys" said Tommy looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Oh my gosh look... We're finally here" said Stella as the Van approached a sign that read "Welcome to Springwood."


	10. 10

Everyone looked out the window and noticed that there weren't alot of people out on the street.

"Daddy, why is it so quiet?" Shelby asked.

"I-Im N-Not sure B-Baby" said Thomas slowly driving down the street.

The streets were dirty and it seemed almost like a ghost town.

As they drove further, they noticed alot of parks and what looked like an abandoned school building.

"Funny..alot of kid places...yet no kids." said Michael.

"Well it is summer, maybe all of the kids are on vacation" said Stella.

"Yeah maybe they all went to uncle Jason's camp" said Danni with a giggle. Earning a big hug from Jason.

"Look babe, up ahead is the house" said stella pointing it out.

Parking the van, the gang met up with a relator waiting for them.

He was an older gentleman with white hair. Dressed in a grey suite, holding a black suitecase in one hand and a cane in the other.

"Hello you must be Ms. O'Riley. My name is Mr.Hanson."

Stella smiled and shook his hand. "Yes, My name is stella. And these are my friends Tommy and Jason and Michael. And theses are my two little girls Shelby and Daniella."

"Aww they are simply adorable" said Mr. Hanson.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind that I brought them along for the ride."

"Oh not at all, but I must inform you Stella about your uncle Fredrick's will. It states that you must spend one night here in order to inherit his estate. After that night you may decide if you would like to keep it or not."

"So one night thats it?" Jason asked.

"Yep that's right. Its all up to you Ms. O'Riley."

Stella looked over at Tommy. "Well if we like this place babe, it would be nice to have a house for just You, me and the girls. What do you think?"

Tommy nodded and gave her. a quick kiss.

"Anything y-you want S-stella."

With that said, Stella agreed and went inside with everyone.


	11. 11

Looking around, everyone noticed that the house wasn't exactly homey. It was kinda beat up and a litte dusty.

"Kinda messy don't ya think?" said Michael.

"You kidding me? I live in a rundown old cabin in the middle of the woods. And not to mention the Myers house doesn't exactly have the best reputation either" said Jason.

Michael just rolled her eyes and walked over to Stella.

"Whay do you think of it so far?" Stella shrugged.

"Well it may not be the cleanest place ever, but it is spacious. I guess we're just gonna have to see how it gose."

"Let's see if we can find a good place to eat around here. I'm starving" said Michael.

"Yeah, I doubt they serve any Dog around here" said Jason, punching Michael on his arm.

The two of them continued to go back and forth, as everyone got back in the van and drove around Springwood.

And just as they expected, it was really dead. And hardly anyone was out on the street.

"Look theres a diner up there" said Michael.

"And a toy store over there!" Said Daniella in a excited voice.

"We'll go check it out when we're done eating" said Stella.

Parking the van, Stella picked up Danni and carried her and Jason carried Shelby inside, with Tommy and Jason behind him.

Once they were in, they noticed that everyone that was already inside. Was staring at them! At the girls in particular.

"Uh hi, please excuse the masks. We're just a hungry group of friends ready to eat" Said Michael walking past everyone.

Quickly sitting in a booth, a waitress came to take there order.

She was an older woman, a bit cranky looking, dressed in a blue and white uniform. And her name tag read, Alice.

"What'll it be?" She asked.

"One pizza please, lots of meat" said Stella ordering the first thing that came to mind.

Writing down the order, Alice looked down at the girls. "Rare that we see any kids in this neighborhood. Might wanna keep an eye on them." With that said she left to put in their order.

"W-What do y-you think sh-she meant b-by that." said Thomas in a slightly angry voice.

"I'm not sure, but it is kinda strange that there are no other kids." said Jason.

"Let's just eat the pizza and head back to the house" said Michael.

"Yeah, girls don't listen to what that old lady said okay?" said Stella.

"Okay Mommy" said the girls as they did their best not to be bothered by the other looks they were getting from others.


	12. 12

Walking out of the Diner, Daniella and Shelby held hands. And once again asked their parents if they could go into the old toy store.

Even though the adults seemed to be in a somewhat bad mood. They agreed to let the little girls they loved have some fun.

Both sister's giggled and squealed with Joy as they ran into the toy shop.

Once they got there, they we're greeted by the stores owner. A tall, black man, dressed in a brown coat and black pants. But what really stood out about him was that he seemed to be missing his right hand.

"Welcome young ladies, what kind of tiy are we looking for today?" he asked in a deep calm voice.

"Dolls" said the girls happily.

"Good choice, you'll find some over there on that shelf."

Both girls ran off, leaving their family alone with the man at the counter.

Stella looked over at him with a smile."Thank you so much for being nice to our little girls Mr.."

"Todd, Tony Todd. You know it's rare that we see children this young in Springwood anymore. Not since the incident."

"W-What Incident?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah what happened here?" asked Jason.

"Well you see a few years back. A child murderer killed a handful of kids in the neighborhood in his boiler room.He was arrested but by some mistake he was let go."

"So what Happened to him?" Michael asked.

"The parents of the dead children took justice into their own hands. They burned set his house on fire and watched as he burned alive."

"...Who was he?" Stella asked feeling scared.

"..Are you sure you want the answer to that Ms? You look scared" said Mr. Todd with a somewhat creepy grin.

Tommy pulled Stella close and said "Yes she's s-sure."

"Alright. His name was Fred Kruger."

Once Stella heard that name she could feel herself shaking.

"Thank you for your time sir" said Stella before walking out of the store.

"Hey guys, g-get the g-girls k-kay?" said Tommy before running after her.

Doing as they were asked, Jason ans Michael wlaked over to the girls.

"Look you guys, isn't she pretty?" Said Shelby pointing to a large doll with short blonde hair. White skin, gree eyes, black makeup, a white wedding dress with a black leather jacket over it. And a gold necklace that read Tiff.

"Look at the ones I found" said Danni. Pointing to two dolls, one was a boy doll with short red hair. Dressed in overalls and a blue red and green striped shirt. With red shoes, and he seemed to be stiched up all over. Next to him was another large doll, she had brown braids with red ribbons. Dressed in a white dress and she seemed to be smiling.

"Can we get them? please?" asked Danni.

"We'll come back, kay sweetie?" Said Jason as he picked her up.

"Is everything okay Michael?" Shelby askes.

"Yeah baby everything is fine, we'll come we promise."

The girls were upset but didn't make a fuss. And said goodbye to Mr. Todd.

He watched as the van took off, then walked over to the dolls.

"Looks like your all gonna be here a while."

All of the dolls smirked at him and chuckled evily to themselves.


	13. 13

Once everyone was back at the kruger house, Stella sat down on the old dusty couch and held her head in her hands.

"Is Mommy okay?" Shelby asked.

Tommy looked down at both of his concerned daughters and nodded.

"She's going to be okay girls. Why don't the two of you go explore the backyar" said Michael giving them a small push.

Shelby lead her sister to the backdoor. But Danny didnt turn her head away from Stella till they were completely outside.

"I cant believe this...No wonder my parents never brought him up..."Stella Honey Uncle Fredrick killed another kid today."

Tommy did his best to comfort Stella as he sat down and held her.

"Well not to sound like an inconsiderate asshole O'Riley, but your man there is a murderer and so is Michael and myself" said Jason with a shrug.

"That's different and you know it! None of you have committed a murder in months. Michael you only kill during the Halloween time. Jason you Know damn well you rarely kill unless people visit your camp. And Tommy hasn't commited a murderer since you all killed Nathan!" snapped Stella.

What the adults didn't know that a certain little girl was listening nearby. Of course only being five she had no idea what the word murder even ment. However for some reason or another, the Name Nathan stuck inside her brain.

"What did you hear?" Shelby asked walking with Danni through the dead grass of the backyard.

"Mommy was yelling. Something about someone named Nathan. And for some reason that name makes me uncomfertable."

Shelby nodded, "Maybe Nathan was a bad man."

"Ive seen a bad man" said Danni in a guilty voice.

"Really? What did he look like?"

"...Scary. Tall, a hat, dirty sweater...and...sharp fingers."

Once Danni said that a strange noise seemed to coming from behind them.

"What is that?" Shelby asked.

"... it's coming from the cellar" said Danni pointing to the cellar door.

An awful screeching noise, that made both little girls cringe. But they seemed to bw drawn to it. Because the next thing they knew they were walking down the cellar stairs...

Back inside the house, Stella was still shaking with anger. And the guys were trying to decide whay to do.

"Look we know she's upset about this. But we don't necessarily have to stay here. we can head home back to Texas or we can even go to Crystal Lake for all we know."

"You guys where are the girls? I don't hear them outside." Said Stella in a worried vocie.

All 4 adults ran outside and called out for them. But a scream from the cellar made all of them stop in their tracks!


	14. 14

Both Shelby and Danni held onto each other as the man Danni described walked twards them.

"Such sweet little girls you are" he said as he ran his fingers over both of their cheeks.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Both sister's shook their head and shook with fear.

"Get away from them Kruger!" Stella screamed as she came into the seller.

"Thats Freddy Kruger to you Bitch."

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" screamed the guys as they ran twards Freddy to kick his ass.

But Freddy was to quick, and used his abilities to hold all of them down.

"Nice to see how big my dearest niece has gotten. And with two little ones of her own."

"Are you gonna hurt us Mr. Freddy?" asked Shelby.

Freddy just smirked at her and looked over at the guys who were trying to get free of whatever power Freddy had over them.

"Well look at who we have here.The so called boogyman of Haddonfeild...You dont look so scary to me.

"You wont be saying that when I carve your face like a fucking pumpkin asshole!" snapped Michael.

Freddy just laughed and moved on twards Tommy.

"Hmm the so called Texas murder.'

"Watch what you say to him! My man can take you down with one swing of his chainsaw." said Stella.

"Oh so your with my neice huh? Well clearly those little girls of her's aren't yours."

Tommmy and Stella looked at Freddy with fear in their eyes.

"You... D-dont know w-what y-youre talking about." growled Tommy.

"Yeah Yeah, might wanna work on that speech impediment of yours you fucktard. And look who else showed up, the Mama's boy of crystal lake."

"Go back to Hell you fucking pizza face looking asshole" said Jason.

Freddy laughed louder and was about to slash Jason's face. But out of nowhere, Jason picked up his machete and stabbed freddy right in the neck!

Freddy fell down and choked on his overflowing blood.

With his abilities gone, Stella and the guys were now able to overcome his strong hold.

"Come-on we're out of here!' Screamed stella as she picked up both of her daughters and ran with the guys to the van.

"Get us out of here Michael!" Stella snapped as the boogeyman started up the van and sped away.

"So much for your new home" said Jason.

"Id rather live in Texas than this hell hole anways" said Stella as she leaned on Tommy, and held her daughters closer.

Leaving the nightmare house behind them...


	15. 15

In the rearview mirror Michael could see that his niece's and friends looked upset and exhausted.

"Look you guys, let's try to forget about old fuck face back there. Jason how far is Crystal lake from here?"

"Bout another 5 miles up the road."

"Kay, I say we stay there for the night and head back to Texas in the morning."

"That sound okay to you guys? The camp will be empty anyways. No ones touched it in years" said Jason.

"Better than nothing" said Stella.

For the most part the ride there was silent.. but soft crys from stella and the girls could be heard in the back seat.

"P-please D-dont c-cry" said Stella holding all of them in their arms.

"That man was scary Daddy, what if he comes back?" said Shelby.

"He w-won't" said Tommy as he wiped her tears away.

Soon enough the group arrived at Camp crystal lake.

Walking through the dead leaves to the cabins, Danni noticed that Jason seemed to be kind of tense.

"Are you scared Uncle Jason?" she asked.

"No im not scared, just...being back here...makes me think of my mom..and my childhood."

"Where is your mommy?" Shelby asked holding his hand.

"Girls don't make your uncle talk about that. It makes him sad" said Stella.

"No it's okay, I'll tell them when we get to the cabin."

**_(20 minutes later)_**"Its a little messy, but its comfortable."

The group looked Around and noticed two large beds and a set of bunk beds in the corner that still looked usable.And the cabin even had a fire place.

After Michael lit the fire, and Tommy sat with Stella on the old dusty bed. Jason sat both little girls on his lap and stroked their hair.

"What was your mommy like?" asked Shelby.

"Was she pretty and nice like our Mommy?" Danni asked.

Jason sighed, "Well, she was definitely beautiful. And she was very loving. Back when I was a kid...I wasn't exactly normal looking...Hell ive never been normal looking."

"N-Neither have I" said Tommy. Earning a comforting kiss from Stella.

"Anyways, she loved me very much. She kept me safe from my drunk father. And she used to work here at camp. But after she passed away.. things were never different."

Sensing his sadness, both girls hugged their uncle tight and stayed in his arms till they fell asleep.

When they were sure that both girls were fast asleep. Both Jason and Michael placed both girls in their bunk beds.

"I hope that wasn't to painful to talk about Jason" said Stella.

"No it's nice to reminisce once in a while. Are you okay? I mean that was a pretty scary situation back there."

"Yeah... I'm fine...now I understand why my parents never talked about him.."

"Let's get some sleep, that's what we all need" said Michael crawling into one of the beds.

Soon the whole group was sound asleep. But after a while, little Daniella began to toss and turn...and strange visions began to fill her head...


	16. 16

When Danni opened her eyes again, she was dressed in a white dress, white lacey socks and white shoes.

She looked around and saw that she was back in the old, dead, backyard of the kruger house.

She could feel herself shaking, and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the wind blowing.

Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump.

"Hi Danni" said an all to familiar voice.

Danni balled up her fists and glared at him. Doing her best to hide her now glossy tear filled eyes.

"It's Daniella! You big meanie!'

Freddy chuckled, "Me a meanie? Why would you call your uncle Freddy something like that?"

"Because you scared me and my sister. And your not my unlce. My real uncles aren't mean like you!"

Freddy smirked, "Oh Sweetheart, they may be nice to you. But you haven't seen how mean and naughty Michael and Jason can be."

Danni looked at him confused, "You're a liar, Uncle Michael and Jason wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I'll prove it" With that said, Freddy grabbed her hand and used his magic to teleport them.

"Where are we?" Danni asked.

"Haddonfeild Ohio. You see Danni, back when your dear Uncle Michael was a kid. He used to live here, in this very house."

Looking at the house, Danni could see a small blonde boy. Dressed in a clown costume and mask, and in his hand she could see a large...butchers knife.

"... What's he doing?"

"Oh.. he's just about to stab his sister."

Danni gasped and cringed once she heard the sound of a girl screaming and groaning in pain.

"After that, he was sent to a hospital for crazy people. He escaped and killed alot of people on the way."

"But..but.. why?" Danni asked in a shakey voice.

"Because he's a fucking killer!!"

"I dont want to see anymore!" Danni cried.

"Well then we're off to our next rest stop sweet heart."


	17. 17

Opening her eyes again, Danni noticed that she wasn't dressed in her white dress anymore. Instead she was dressed in a white shirt that said "_Camp Crystal Lake"_ but had CAMP BLOOD written over it in red sharpie. Along with black shorts and red convers.

"Look familiar?" Freddy asked.

"... The camp..when it was prettier" said Danni.

"Nothing pretty about it kid. Oh and Speaking of kids you may wanna look over there" said Freddy pointing with his claw.

Danni watched as a young deformed looking boy, dressed in the same camp outfit. Was being chases by the other kids, and being called "Freak Show."

"Stop it!" Danni screamed as she ran after them. She tried to run as fast as she could, but it was to late. The kids had already thrown thw boy into the lake. And he was struggling to keep his head above water! She gasped in horror as the boy sank deeper and deeper into the cold water.

"...Uncle Jason" she said in a sad voice as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh don't start acting like a cry baby now! He obviously didn't die" said Freddy in an annoyed voice.

Changing the scene one again, Freddy and Danni stood at the edge of the woods. And watched as an older woman with brown hair, dressed in a grey sweater and jeans. Chased after a young blonde councler. And kept muttering to herself "Kill Her Mommy, Kill Her."

"Pamela Voorhees" said Danni in realization.

"That is correct you smart ass. You see Jason's Mama went a little nuts after her boy died and took it out on young counclers. But watch closely at what happens next."

Danni did as she was told, and witnessed Jason's mother's beheading by a big sharp machete.

"I...I don't want to see anymore!! Just stop please." Danni begged.

"Oh but we haven't even gotten to the best one yet sweetheart!...Your parents!"


	18. 18

"...My parents?...No! I don't want to see!! Leave me, my parents, my big sister and Uncles alone!" Danni screamed as she ran passed freddy as fast as she could. After a while she stopped to catch her breath and looked around.

She seemed to be outside of an old slaughter house.

"... Daddy's Job?" she said to herself.

Looking next to her she noticed a scared looking Shelby holding her hand.

"..Sissy? What are you doing here?"

"He said I had to watch with you" said Shelby in a flat voice.

Danni saw Freddy in the corner of the building and glared at him.

Holding onto her sisters hand, Danni watched a young looking Luda Mae going through the dumpsters.

"Oh gross" said Shelby holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Shhh look" said Danni noticing their grandma taking something else out.

From what they could see it was...a baby. A bloody baby wrapped up in newspapers.

They both awed as she carried the baby down the hot texas road. Humming hush little baby to it.

"Can either of you guess who that baby was?" Freddy asked.

Shelby was about to answer but Danni stopped her.

"We know who it is!!"

"Well that little baby, grew up to be the big brute the two of you know and love as your Dad."

"Grandma saved him" said Shelby.

"True, but because she did that. He was brought into a family of nut jobs!"

"Our Daddy isn't nuts!" Snapped Danni.

Freddy growled and pulled Danni by her hair to make her look at him.

Danni began to cry and Shelby tried to pull her free.

"Listen here you disrespectful little brat! I could kill you so easily it's not even funny! If it we'rent for the fact that you're both related to me, you'd both be like the dozen of kids I fucking killed!"

"Stop it!! Let my sister go!! I'm gonna tell my mommy!" Shelby screamed.

"...Your Mommy?...**YOUR MOMMY?!** She's the whole fucking reason I became what I am!"

Both girls looked at him confused and watched as the scenery changed again.


	19. 19

"... We're back at the house" said Shelby. As she and Danni stood in a sunny, green, garden growing back yard.

They stood in a corner and watched a little girl in a pink dress, brown pigtails and red ribbons run and laugh with another little girl. "Comeon Stella! Run or my daddy will get us."

Both Danni and Shelby frozen when they heard the name Stella.

The little girl was dressed in a blue dress and her auburn hair was up in a ponytail.

No doubt about it,...this little girl was their mother!

And from what they could see. The girl were playing some weird gane of tag with a normal looking Freddy.

Suddenly a scream made everyone look twards the cellar.

A scared and crying woman came out saying "I wont tell, please Fred I won't tell."

"What is she talking about?" Danni whispered.

"Go inside girls" said Freddy.

The girls did as they were told and skipped twards the house.

Danni and Shelby watched in horror as Freddy began to beat his wifes head against a bird bath.

"Mommy!" screamed the little girl with red ribbons.

Both her and little Stella stood there holding each other and crying.

"Dont worry girls, She had to take her medicine for snooping in my speacil business...but you won't tell..will you?'

"I wont tell" said both girls through tears.

"But they did tell!" screamed freddy Changing the scenery back to the boiler room.

"Your precious mommy told her parents, and the parents of the children I killed! She made me what I today!"

While the girls stood there listing and shaking in fear, Shelby noticed an old metal pipe nearby and quickly picked it up.

"I'm gonna make that bitch pay for what she did." said Freddy as he raised up his glove. But before he could harm them. Shelby screamed "Leave us alone you freak!"

With all her might, the little girl jammed the pipe into Freddy's stomach.

Freddy cried out in pain, as the girls ran away from him.

"Danni, this is a dream right? We have to wake up!!"

"But how?" Danni asked.

"Look over there! A broken water pipe. Maybe if we stand under it, the water will wake us up!"

Quickly standing under it, the girls screamed as freddy started charging twatds them.

They screamed and screamed, until they sat up in their beds once again.


	20. 20

Hearing the sound of the girls screaming, made everyone sit up in bed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Michael said as he ran to his neices.

"Girls! Girls whats wrong?" Stella said shaking Danni awake.

Both Danni and shelby stopped screaming and threw themselves into the arms of their parents.

"They're soaking wet, what happened?" asked Jason.

"He's coming for us in our dreams" said Shelby.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked getting them some dry clothes.

"Freddy!! He comes to us in our dreams!" snapped Danni as Tommy helped her into her dry pajamas.

"Girls that's impossible, you just had a nightmare" said Jason.

"They don't believe us" said Shelby in a sad voice.

"If it's impossible how did me and my sister end up soaking wet?!"

"L-lots of kids wet the b-bed girls" Said Tommy.

"We didn't wet the bed! He really came into our dreams!!" Shelby said through tears.

"He showed us things! All kindsbof things about all of you when you were kids!" said Danni getting everyone's attention.

"It's true Mommy, He showed us when you were little. You were playing with a little girl with brown hair and red ribbons" said Shelby.

Stella looked at her in shock.

"W-what are they talking a-about?" said Tommy noticing her distress.

"I...I used to play at my cousins Katherine's house when I was little...Freddy was her father..but my parents stopped letting me go after a while.

"What else did you see?" asked Jason.

"...I saw you drown" said Danni with more tears filling her eyes. "And I saw uncle Michael...kill his sister."

Michael clenched his fist in anger, "That bitch had it coming."

"Enough Michael! This is crazy" snapped stella.

"Girls..you saw all of this..in a dream?"

Both Shelby and Danni nodded with straight faces.

'..Can...Can we s-see it too?" Tommy asked.

"What if he hurts us?" Shelby asked.

"Well what kind of pussy comes after you in your dreams anyways?!" Snapped Michael still upset.

"One that will get his ass kicked if he trys anything. I say we try it for ourselves" said Jason.

"Okay but if we do this, we better wake up alive. And once we're there we don't leave each other's sites okay?" said Stella.

Everyone nodded and got cozy, Both Michael and Jason took the girls in their arms and sat against the walls. Tommy and stella held onto eachother and layed back in bed.

Soon everyone was fast asleep... unaware of what they would have to overcome next...


	21. 21

_**(A/N:Thank u to those who have read this story and the original. I think I'll write two more chapters and work on another story with the following characters. Now on with the story)**_

Whenever opened their eyes again, they saw that they were in a red tinted boiler room.

"...Mommy... I'm scared" said Shelby holding onto her mothers leg.

"As well as you should be" said Freddy walking down a ramp above them scratching his knifes against the railing.

All of the adults stood in defense and pushed the little girls behind them.

"Aww little Shelby and Danni hiding from their mean old uncle behind their mommy?" Said Freddy in a mocking tone.

"Hey! Leave them alone you asshole" said Jason holding up his machete.

Freddy chuckled, "Oh all three of you act like big badass mother fucking killers. But I know what really scares all of you..I know what makes you hide in your beds at night."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" snapped Stella.

Freddy grinned evily, "Allow me to demonstrate!"

With the use of his powers, Freddy separated all the adults and threw them hard into individual corners of the boiler room.

Each one landing on their backs in pain. And they seemed to somehow be held down. Ans no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get up.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Michael!"

"Jason!"

Screamed the girls as they watched their family fly through the air.

Jumping down from the ramp, Freddy glanced over at the two little girls. Both Glaring at him in anger.

"Leave them alone!" Snapped Danni.

"They'll do worse than shove a pipe in your stomach!" said Shelby.

Freddy growled at them and walked twards Michael.

"Look at you Mr. Boogeyman. You know I give you props for murdering someone so young. Me I can murder anyone and not feel a goddamn thing. But you...You can't live with the guilt of killing your own sister. Your scared that youll never be free of this curse."

Once freddy said that, a young blonde boy in a clown costume holding a knife in one hand and the iconical white mask in the other. Sat there on the floor crying and mumbling "Im sorry Judith" to himself.

Next freddy walked over to tommy who was trying desperately to reach his chainsaw.

When he was close, freddy kicked it away and stepped on Tommy's chest.

"Mr. Texas Chainsaw. Mr. family man. Mr. I don't like to show my face. Your afraid that youll never be accepted, that youll always be labled as a freak!"

Freddy smirked as a younger Tommy, hiding his disformed face in his hand. Sobbed in the corner and kept repeating the word "Freak".

Next was Jason. Freddy walked right up to him and made a pipe burst down gallons of water over him.

"An ugly little shit like you desserves to bw drowned" said Freddy, standing over a shivering fetal position young jason.Calling out for his mother.

"And last but certainly not least, my own neice.

"Stay away from her!" screamed Danni running to her mothers aid.

But Freddy pushed her hard against the boiler to keep her out of his way.

"Danni! No!" screamed Shelby running to her sister side. Poor little Danni was bleeding from the mouth and she had burn marks on her upper right shoulder.

"How dare you fucking touch my baby!" Stella said through gritted teeth.

Freddy shushed her and turned her into the little girl she once was.

Slowly he raised his claw above her head and watched as her face showed absolute fear.

"Die you little bitch"...


	22. 22

Stella closed her eyes in fear and turned away from freddy.

But before she could feel the cold sharp blades perice her skin. She heard shelby scream "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" And the last thing she heard before she was thrown to the ground was the sound of Freddy crying out in pain.

Freddy looked down and saw Shelby biting the hell out of his leg! So hard that he was actually bleeding, and green puss was spewing from his burned leg.

Kicking her off, Freddy held onto hia bleeding wound and glared at her.

Getting back on her feet, Shelby spit out the disgusting chunk of skin she accidentally bit off. Looking over at her unconscious mother, Shelby noticed that

Stella was now a little girl in a blue dress. Laying there with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"You little bitch that actually hurt" growled Freddy.

"Good! Look at everything you did to my family!" Said Shelby doing her best not to shake in fear.

"What makes you think I won't do the fucking same to you?!'

With that said Freddy began to chase Shelby all over the boiler room. But Shelby was able to squeez through places that Freddy wasn't. So hiding wasn't exactly a problem for her.

Running into a corner she stopped and catched her breath.

Feeling a cold shiver rum down her spine once she heard freddy scratching his claws against the walls once again.

Shs began to loom around for something to defend herself with. Anything at all that would end this nightmare!

Just in front of her she noticed a small open oven with hoat coals still burning.

Running out of her hiding place, Shelby ran to the oven and turned up the heat.

"I see you Shelby" said Freddy as he got closer and closer.

Shelby swalloed her fear and prepared herself.

"Now you die you little bitch!" screames freddy as he charged at her.

But Shelby tripped him and Freddy fell face first into the oven.

He tried desperately to get out, but Shelby pushed his face harder into the flames. And watched as it began to melt off.

Soon enough freddy stopped moving and the rest of his body fell to the floor.

"Burn in hell...Bitch." Shelby said before hitting her arm against a hot pipe allowing herself and her family to wake up once again.


	23. 23

_***The Next Morning***_

Everyone sat up in bed heavily breathing. But sighed in relief as theu noticed they were back at the cabin. And the sun was shining down on them.

"Tommy! Girls! Thank god!" said Stella as she took her family into her amrs.

"Dude your alive!" said Jason helping Michael to his feet.

"We all are..how?"

"W-What Happened t-to Freddy?" Tommy asked.

"I...kill him" said Shelby looking down at her feet.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Said everyone in shock.

Shelby continued to look down and explained to her family how she burned Freddy's face off.

"I feeel terrible, but I couldn't let him hurt any of you anymore."

For a while it was silent, but with a sigh Tommy got down on his knees and lifted up Shelby's face.

"T-thank y-you Shelby" he said before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"You we're very brave sweetheart, not many little girls could atand up to a monster like him." said Stella running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Sissy could've done it better" said Shelby looking over at Danni.

"I get it from my big sister" said Danni with a wink.

"You're brave then any of us scary men put together" said Michael.

"If it we'rent for you, none of us would be here now." said Jason.

Shelby smield and looked up at Everyone happy and proud.

"So what happens now?" Shelby asked.

"We get back to Texas and put all of this behind us. We're leaving now!" Said Stella as they all went back to the van.

"You know we all can go down to Haddonfield next Halloween. It would be a much better vacation I promise" said Michael.

"We'll think about it" said Stella doing her best not to roll her eyes.

_***Back in Texas***_

Pulling up into the Driveway, Stella looked over at Tommy and then at Everyone else.

"Look we can't tell anyone about the whole Kruger incident. We don't want to worry them. So not one word okay?"

"Okay" said everyone else.

Walking inside everyone was greeted by Luda Mae.

"Oh good your back home" she said in a happy voice.

"Grandma!" said both Shelby and Danni as they ran into her arms.

"So how was it? Are y'all moving up there to the new house?" Luda Mae asked.

Stella and the guys exchanged glances and before Stella spoke up.

"Well we decided that it wasn't for us mama. So we're gonna stay here for a while."

"Oh that's just fine. The whole family together like we should be."

Over the past few months things have seem to have gotten back to normal. Tommy back at the slaughter house. Stellla learning to cook and clean from Luda Mae. Jason and Michael doing their own thing. And as for Shelby and Stella, their enjoying their childhood the best way they can. But they're still cautious when it comes to sleeping at night.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
